


Sick

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111





	Sick

      Alexander sniffle and sneezed as he was in bed. The toddler’s nose was bright red, his blue eyes now watery, and was already feeling weak. A figure walked into his room, it was his mother. Anya was carrying a bottle of red medicine and some books. She sat by the bed of her son who was getting up from and hugging her arm. “M-mommy.” He said weakly

The Russian woman hugged him back. “‘Xander,” She said with her russian accent coming out. “I’m glad you are getting some energy back but I need you to rest. Now I got you some medicine-“ “No.” He whined, he pushed the bottle of red liquid away from him. Xander hates taking medicine, it’s always so bitter and nasty. Even in cherry flavor it’s still gross.

“I know my little подсолнух but Daddy and I need you to be big and strong. And this medicine will help you with it.” She opened the bottle and poured out the red liquid in the cap from the medicine. “Trust me, this will help you a lot.” “But I don’t want to!” Xander threw his arms to the cup, spilling some of the red liquid on his mother’s skirt. His mother stood in silence and looked at the boy. “Xander,” She said coldly. “You will drink, even if I have to pour this down your throat forcefully. Got that?” The toddler got scared of his mother, he coward behind the blanket. Then, a knock on the bedroom door. “Hey, is everything all right in there?” It was Alfred, coming home from his shift as an officer. “Daddy!” Xander said.

Alfred entered and shut the door behind him, still wearing his work clothes. “Hey you two,” Alfred said. He went over to his wife and son. “How’s my architect doing?” He place a kiss on his wife’s cheek. “Daddy.” Xander said 

“Hey little dude,” Alfred ruffles his son’s hair and him giggling. “Heard you got a cold.”  

“And your son won’t take his medicine.” She hold the cup to his face. 

“Is this true Xander?” Alfred asked his son. Xander looked at his father and clutched his blanket. “Yes, it’s yucky and gross. I don’t like it.” 

“Don’t be like that. It’s really-i-woah.” Alfred groaned. “Alfred? Is something wrong?” Anya said. “Yeah I’m fine but I think I need this.” He grabbed the medicine and pretend to drink it. He shook his head and gave a big smile. “Ahh, there we go. Now I’m big and strong again.” Xander watched his father’s act thought it was funny. “Daddy,” He said. He hold his arm out and Alfred gave him the cup.

   Xander grabbed the cup and drank it. It was nasty and gaged at the taste of it but he was able to gulp it down.

   “Thank you Xander.” The woman grabbed the cup and put it back on the bottle. “I’m sorry that I scared you but I’m only doing this to help you.” “I’m sorry, mommy.” The boy sniffed as he hugged his mother’s arm again. “It’s okay. Now mommy will be working right now so I brought books for you to read. But you can call mommy or daddy for anything you need. You understand?” The little boy nodded and pulled the blanket back while hugging his stuff bunny plush. The Russian  woman chuckled and kiss him on the forehead, Alfred did as well.

“Good night little dude.” Alfred said.

“Sleep tight. My little подсолнух.” she walked over to the door and closed it behind her. 

Anya and Alfred were now at the hallway, they walked over to their bedroom. She opened it and her husband started removing his clothes till he was wearing nothing but grey sweat pants and a blur shirt. “I didn’t think that worked.” The police officer said cheerfully. “That was a good idea to be honest.”

“Yeah, I knew threats weren’t working for you. Your too scary to have someone do your bidding.”Alfred laughed at his statement but stopped when Anya was releasing dark aura around her. “Sorry.” He said “It’s okay, you are just like Xander I swear.” She laughfullysaid. “Hey where do you think he got all his good looks from.” He said, pointing at himself. Anya looked at the stain on her shirt and shrugged it off. You can barely see it at all. “Maybe I’m a little harsh on Xander. I shouldn’t get angry at him like that. He got scared poor thing. After all, he’s our little подсолнух.”

“Hey, I thought I was your pods-something.” Alfred whined. “Oh you are. But you’re my saluting solider, my proud American man... with lots of stamina.” She licked her fingers sensually as Alfred’s face turned a bright red.


End file.
